Misery Loves Company
by For Valhalla
Summary: Francine "Frankie" Wards is the oldest of seven. After the war, she never thought she would be the same again. Especially when she had to take over the family business after her parents passed. War comrade, Arthur Shelby decided to visit her and her family and join forces.
1. Characters

**Francine "Frankie" Wards**

Face Claim: Winona Ryder

Home: Leicester, England

Born: August 24, 1888 (Age 31 as of Season 1)

Siblings: Daniel, William, Robert, Angel, and James

Biography:

Born to Amelia and Daniel Sr. in 1888, Francine, a.k.a. Frankie, is the oldest of the Wards family. Her and Angel are the only females besides their mother, who tragically did of the Influenza in 1917. Their father was sent to War along with her brothers. After they were shipped off, she joined in secret, disguising herself as a man to join the Great War. Leaving her younger siblings in the car of their mother. After the war, she wasn't really the same. The same as any man that was in the war. Unlike her and her brothers, her father was killed in the war, making her head of the household. Even though to society it should have been her oldest brother. She is not to crossed, given that she is someone that takes no nonsense from anyone. She keeps at least two guns on her at all times and in her side holsters.

Her and her family are the protectors of the area's families and businesses. She owns a pub and club that is co-owned with her brothers. This is the legal side of things, which acts as a cover for any inflow of money from any of the illegal activity that takes place. Which includes the shipment of cocaine, guns and later alcohol to the U.S. during their Prohibition. She keeps the police on her payroll, along with some socialites so that they don't say anything. She provides the goods and protection, they keep quiet.

In 1914, during the beginning of the Great War, she meets Arthur Shelby and he later discovers she is a woman but never gave away her secret. It would only get her killed if he did. They become best friends before he found out about her and continued to be friends even after. They know about each other's family business but never really said anything about partnering up.

As for her personality, she can be fun with family and close friends. She likes to make people laugh. She is protective of her family and anyone close to her. She is not afraid to get violent and dirty. She can be very intimidating and sarcastic.

 _ **Siblings:**_

 **Daniel "Dan, Danny" Wards Jr.**

Face Claim: Jason Statham

Born: April 13, 1890 (29)

Dan is married to Emma Wards nee West. They have two children together; Maggie and Ben. Both are 5 years old. (1914)

 **Emma Wards**

Face Claim: Sophie Myles

 **William "Will, Willy"**

Face Claim: Tom Hiddleston

Will just married his childhood sweetheart Elsie Phillips after the war. No children yet.

 **Elsie Wards**

Face Claim: Helena Bonham Carter

 **Robert "Rob, Robby"**

Face Claim: Daniel Radcliffe

Born: November 11, 1983

Rob is currently single along with his sister.

 **James and Angel Wards**

Born: January 24, 1911

James (Ty Simpkins) wants to be like his older siblings.

Angel (Joey King) is very girly compared to her sister.


	2. My Sweet Summer's Gone

_**Warning: Mentions of rape and war. Also, PTSD mentioned.**_

 **Leicester, England**

 **2:04 a.m.**

 _Flashes streaked across the sky, with booming noise following. The flashes kept coming and coming in unknown patterns as I sat in the dirt and piss of the trenches. I clutched my rifle as I clenched my eyes closed._

 _I don't want to die._

 _I don't want to die._

 _I don't want to die._

" _Frankie!" A yell broke me out of my thoughts. I jolted and jerked my head over and saw two of my platoon by me. Shelby and Dims. Shelby waved me over and after another couple of men ran passed me through the trench, I scooted over so I sat next to Dims._

" _Yes, boys?" I asked. My voice husky with a slight croak._

" _Got any girl at home?" Dims asked me._

 _I cracked a grin. "Angel." I said thinking of my sister. She was only just reaching her 3_ _rd_ _birthday when I left._

" _Oooo." Dims said. Arthur and I laughed. Arthur already knew who Angel was._

" _You – "Dim was cut off as a whistle cut through the air. Causing us to tense and the next second an explosion went off next to us. A ringing was pulsing through my ears as I tried to process what went through. My body was aching as I sat up and looked around. I turned my head and saw blood. Blood ran in streams down Dims face. I then felt something wet on my face. My shaky hands reached up slowly and wiped off what was on face. Pulling my hand in from of my face…_

I jerked up, pulling my gun from underneath my pillow and pointed at a ghost that stood at the foot of my bed.

My speeding heart and heavy breathing started to slow as I realized where I was. I wasn't in the war. I wasn't in the trenches. I was home.

 **I was home.**

My heart and breath settled. I sighed and slumped back onto my bed and laid my arm over my face.

"Sissy." A soft voice yawned from my doorway. I took my arm off my face and turned my head.

Angel and James stood at the doorway, holding hands. With James rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," My hoarse voice broke out of my throat.

"Can we sleep with you?" Angel's voice whispered into the darkness of the room. I smiled and spread my arms open and they ran and jumped up onto the bed. Angel landing on my stomach causing an ' _ooff'_ to leave my lips with a chuckle. She giggled as she laid next to me closest to the wall and cuddle into my side as she laid her head on that arm. James did the same on the other side. I rubbed James arm as my other hand ran through Angel's hair. I pressed my lips to the crown of James' head as they slowly fell asleep to my breathing.

I never fell back asleep.

 **8:36 a.m.**

 **That Day**

I got the twins up at around 7 this morning and sent them to go get ready for the day so I could also get ready. I put on some undergarments before pulling some trousers on and then a white camisole tucked into my pants and a button up over it, also tucked that into the shirt. I put my suspenders on and then adjusted them before putting my vest over it. I made sure everything was straight and put my side holsters on along with my guns in them. Making sure the safety was on. I then grabbed my newsies hat and put it on and then grabbed my over coat and carried it downstairs. I heard some China rattle as I made it to the bottom of the stairs and turned to the kitchen and saw Rob sitting at the table with tea. Emma was at the stove already cooking as Dan and Will was talking to each other over one of counters by the stove. Rob was reading the paper which I snatched out of his hands and hit him over the head with.

"Oi!" He protested lightly.

"Oi!" I mocked him before handing the paper back. The kids were already at the table, playing with some blocks and wooden toys that was scattered over the table top. I ruffled their hair as I made my way to Emma's side. "Good Morning Family." I said to the room as I opened the cabinet with the tea cups and grabbed one and went to setting up my morning tea.

"Morning, Frankie." Was chorused in the room. As I was busy with my tea, I felt a kiss on my cheek and saw Elsie there.

"Good Morning, Francine." She whispered as she grabbed a tea cup. I sighed overdramatically and threw my head back as the kids laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you! No Francine! Frankie! FRANK – IE!" I told her dramatically making the room laugh.

Emma started to serve everyone food as the laughs quieted and I leaned against the counter, drinking my tea.

Then suddenly, the phone rang. I turned my head to it.

Daniel went to go answer it as I watched him.

"Hello." He said. A pause. "Yeah." He then took the head piece from his ear and held it out to me. "Frankie its for you."

I made a 'Hmm' face before going to pick it up.

"Hello." I said into the mouth piece.

"Frankie, my girl!" Was exclaimed down the phone.

A grin grew on my face once I realized who it was. "Arthur Shelby! How are you?! What you doing, you sod!" I excitedly talked into the phone.

"I'm great! How 'bout yourself? Just going 'bout some business. Was needing to ask a question." He told me.

"Well, Good. I'm great as well. And ask away."

"Was wondering if you wanted talk about maybe becoming partners. Maybe me and my brothers can come there and do some talking. How does that sound?"

I made a 'Mmmmmm' sound as I thought about it. I left him for a pause before finally deciding.

"You know what, sure." I said into the phone as I heard Arthur make a soft 'YES!' in the background. "Come as soon as you can too, and we will all have a dinner too. Meet the whole family. Brothers want to meet you."

"Mine too, darlin'. They been wanting to meet the infamous Frankie I'm always talking about. Although I haven't told them anything about your situation." He said with a laugh.

I laughed too before he said something more. "We'll try to be there this afternoon."

"Alright, Arthur. See you then!"

We said our farewells before I turned back to my family and noticed the adults' curious faces.

"Arthur's coming. You remember Arthur Shelby? The man I told you about." I told them as I went and sat next to Angel and Maggie. Maggie then crawled into my lap and I held her there. She continued playing with her toys as I spoke. "Him and his brothers are coming down to talk business." The boys nodded as finished speaking.

Willy then asked, "This the Arthur you saved on the fronts?"

I nodded at him before going to dig into my plate.

"Aunty!" Maggie squealed from my lap as she showed me her toy and I smiled at her and blew on her face, making her laugh.

The rest of the day went by like normal. I was at the office at the pub, The Four Horsemen, with the boys off at the Club, Addams. I was doing the books around noon before hearing a commotion in the main pub area. I got up and put my hands in my pant's pockets. My overcoat hug on the coat rack with my hat, which I passed on my way out to the main area.

I then noticed Jacob and Avery Jones, a couple that I knew from school. They were black and one of the few we had in the area. Their children 16-year-old, Adam, and 12-year-old, Eden was with them. Jacob was raging at my barman, asking where I was as I walked out.

"Jacob. Avery. Everything alright?" I asked in concern as my brow frowned. I then noticed Eden was wearing her brother coat and she was a state of disorder. She was staring out into space as Adam kept a protective arm over her shoulder. Avery had a comforting arm around her waist and was whispering something in her ear.

"Frankie! Thank the Lord you're here! I need your help. Something's happened to my girl!" Jacob told me as he rushed over to me and rung his hat up in his hands with nerves.

"Well, come in the office and we'll talk in private." I led them into the office and let them put Eden over onto one of the couches that was up against the wall on the opposite side of the room from my desk. Avery sat with her, but Adam stood by the window and stared out angrily.

Jacob then started to tell me what happened.

"We were at the park, just spending some time together. And then Eden disappeared for around an hour…. We finally found her and…and." Jacob started to stutter. "Frankie, she was in a bad way. Her dress was all torn and there was – was…" He stopped as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"What, Jacob?" I asked as I clenched my fists at my side. My anger was growing by the second as I felt my heart start to pound just at the mere thought that this girl was touched.

"So much blood! She was bleeding where she shouldn't and from some cuts. You gotta get whoever did this, Frankie! Please, I'm begging you." He told me. My blood boiled.

I took a deep breath before speaking, making sure I was calm. "I'll get my men right on it, Jacob. I'll find them." I put my hands on his shoulders. "I'll them and they'll regret ever touching her." I told him. I then grabbed my coat and hat and then started to make my out. Walking with a brisk pace out the door. "You can head home or stay here but be careful either way."

I left out the door and headed towards the warehouse where the boys were at. Everyone basically kept out of my way as they saw the way I was walking. All the men tip their hats at me with respect and kept to the other side of the street.

Reaching the warehouse, I ripped the door open and made some of the workers jump as I stomped over to the area of the warehouse where some desks were and saw the boys each at a desk. They jerked their heads up at the door slamming open and watched me clomp over to them.

"We got some pig to take care of, boys." Their faces grew grim as I spoke, coming up to the area.


	3. All My Sins Need Holy Water

_**Warning: Mention of rape and adult themes. Blood and maybe dismemberment.**_

The pig wasn't that hard to find. Some men that I had sent out had come back and found him, drunk at a pub not that far from where it happened. My brothers and I made our way down to the pub right after the men came back. Apparently, he was bragging about raping a young negro girl. The man that heard him talking, came with us and pointed him out to us outside the pub.

Looking at him, he wasn't very respectable. He was dirty and covered in grim. Looked like he worked in one of the factories. I walked in ahead of my brother, who followed in after. The pub became silent as we walked in. I paid the rest of the people no attention as I walked up to the bar. I acted nonchalantly as I set my cap on the bar top and looked the barman in the eyes.

"I heard of some disturbing things. I got a family in my pub, distraught about someone raping their little girl. Know any one that's been bragging about it?" I spoke to the barman. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man gulp and then shot the drink in his hands down like it was water.

The barman then nodded down the bar at the man I already knew was there.

I turned to him and leaned on the bar and narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at me and then kept glancing at me and then brothers and then back. After a second, he tried to make a run for it into the back of the pub. Probably to the back entrance. Put before he could get very far, a sound of multiple guns being cocked sounded into the room and he froze.

My brothers and I had our guns pointed at him. "Get him out of here." My voice was hard with anger as my brothers grabbed him up and drug him out of the pub. I looked around the room and saw all the terrified faces and then turned to the barman as I heard the man outside yell in pain as I assumed Dan hit him over the head.

I gave the man a few pounds and told him. "For your troubles."

I put my cap back on and put the gun back in my gun holster as I headed out the door. I whistled and put my hands in my pockets. I made my way towards my brothers, who were dragging the man towards the truck we had and threw him in. I got in the driver's side and started up the truck.

Making it back to the warehouse, I saw a car sitting out front with three men standing around it. I pulled up next to them and squinted at one of the men as I turned the truck off and got out.

"Arthur Shelby." I grinned as I recognized the man I fought next to for almost 4 years. Jumping out and walking briskly towards him.

He smiled as he saw me and threw away the cig he was smoking and opened his arms for me. "Frankie!"

We hugged tightly. "How you doing, lad?" I asked him.

We pulled away slightly and bummed foreheads softly. It was something we did during the war and the same thing we did when we went separate ways. I was a greeting that our platoon gave to each other.

"As well as we can be." He sighed out as we let go of each other. Then he grinned at me and stood at attention and saluted me. "Sergeant Major Wards."

I laughed at him and saluted back. Then I heard a grunt and yell from behind me and turned and saw that my brothers had tossed the man out the back of the truck. He had a few more injuries than before. Dan or Will probably got to him. I sneered at him as he groaned on the ground before turning back to Arthur.

He was tilting his head at the man and looked at me in confusion. "I'll explain when we get inside." I clapped as I smiled at the two men behind Arthur. "Now, you must be Thomas and John. I'm Frankie." I stretched out my hand to them. The taller one reached out first.

"Thomas Shelby." His voice was deeper than Arthur's and his eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen. His facial features were sharp and emotionless as he looked at me in the eyes.

I turned to the younger Shelby brother. "John Shelby." He said with more charm than his older brother. He had a slight smolder on his face and he looked at me up and down but mainly focused on my face.

I shook his hand and then put my hands in my pockets. "Let's head in." I nodded towards the warehouse. Dan and Rob grabbed the man from off the floor and dragged him inside. We walked in and went into a backroom.

"Will, grab a chair and some rope!" I yelled back. The Shelby brothers followed us into the backroom. Daniel and Rob threw the guy into the room when I opened the door and Shelby brothers stood just outside, looking at me. "You can come in." They went in and me and Will followed. Will had set the chair down and the boys went about tying up the man to the chair. I took my hat and coat off and then rolled my sleeves up.

I then turned my head to the Shelby's. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced my brothers."

"Thought you forgot us for a second, sis." Rob said sarcastically.

I smacked his head and then said. "This mug is Robert." I then pointed to Will. "William. And over there is Daniel." I pointed at Daniel last.

"Shall I ask?" Arthur gestured to the man sitting in the chair.

I clenched my jaw. "Family came to me about their little girl being raped. One of my men found him in a bar, boasting about it." I told him. He narrowed his eyes. While we were all criminals here, we did have morals. Him and his brothers then went and stood over by the door. I dragged a table over next to the guy and leaned against it with my arms crossed.

The man was groaning and lazily rolling his head around to look around the room.

"Oi!" I told him. His attention then went to me. His eyes locked with mine. His dark hair was starting to look like he took a bath but it was the sweat that was perspiring from his body. Dirt and grim covered him from his ears and face down to the tip of his boots. His once white shirt was almost black with a loose over shirt on top. His pants were black and had some holes here and there. His facial features were simple enough with brown eyes and cheekbones that jutted out from his face. His jaw was kind of crooked along with his nose too.

After a moment of silence, he let his head drop and started to whine and sob. Begging me to release him.

"Please, please. Let me go. I won't ever do it again. I swear." He mumbled.

"What's your name?" I ignored his words, making him sigh.

"Simon Dunwell." He sighed out through ragged breaths.

"Simon Dunwell….." I let his name hang in the air. "You like touching girls?" He didn't answer but start to sob harder. I uncrossed my arms and stepped closer to him. "I asked you a question. Do you like touching girls? Without their permission? _Little girls?_ " My words were strong and with intent to get him to admit it to my face.

He didn't answer again. I turned to Daniel. "You want to do it?" I asked him.

He was glaring at Simon. Thinking of Maggie probably. His own daughter. "It would be my pleasure."


	4. Sweet Dreams Are Made of These

_**Warning: Blood, adult themes. Torture.**_

I turned to the Shelby's and didn't flinch at the sound of the knife that Dan picked up slicing Simon. Arthur was watching me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned at him making him shake his head with a smirk on his lips. I looked over at the other two and saw them watching what Dan was doing. Tommy as smoking and just watched with cold indifference while John was watching with an intense stare.

"Now, we can-" I got cut off.

I heard the man scream before he hissed from between his teeth. Simon than mumbled something that I couldn't hear. Dan stopped what he was doing and turned his head with his ear towards Simon. "What was that?"

"That bitch should do it herself. Too much for her?" I paused what I was gonna say as I narrowed my eyes towards a spot on the wall. I was still facing the wall.

I looked at Arthur and he noticed the look on my face. He sighed. It was the look on my face that I usually had when someone pissed me off. I ticked my jaw slightly. I then turned back to Simon with a glare and my hands in my pockets. I then slowly walked over with a intent in my steps.

I then held my out towards Dan, who handed me the knife in his hand. I stood in front of Simon and looked away from him to look at the knife.

"You know who I am?" I asked him. I looked at him with an angry frown.

He was struggling to speak. "Some whore, who thinks that just because she wears pants that she has bigger balls than the men in here. You ain't gonna do shit." He said with spite.

I sighed and pursed my lips in annoyance. "Well then. You're balls must have dropped. Since not even a minute ago you were whining and groaning." You told him as you neared him enough to put your hands on the arms of the chair and lean in close to his face.

You stared into his eyes as fear started to creep into his eyes. But his face held firm. His chin shook before he tried to build up some saliva in his mouth but I grabbed his cheeks hard. He whimpered.

"Did you just try spit in my face?" I spit through gritted teeth. I then took the knife and grabbed his ear. I then sliced the top part of his ear off. He screamed in pain. I took the skin I took off and held it in front of his face as his screams turned to sobs.

"See this?" I asked him but he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Hey!" I yelled in his face. I then smacked him in the face to get his attention. He lifted his head with tears and sweat dripping down his face. He opened his face a little sliver as I made him look at the piece of skin. "This is only the beginning of your end." I told him. He sobbed harder.

After finishing with the pig and cleaning up, I asked Arthur, "We should head to the house. How bout that?" I said as I put my hands under the water. I rolled my sleeves down again and put my hat on and grabbed my over-coat.

"Yeah, yeah. Lead the way." He waved his hand out and we walked out the warehouse. As we walked out I turned my head to Arthur.

"How'd you know we were coming this way? I only gave you the address of the club." I asked him. He laughed.

"Went to the club, didn't I? Guy there told us to just meet you here." He said as he lit a cigarette. Tommy and John did the same. All of us walked out and started to head to our cars.

"Go ahead and follow us to the house." I told them. Tommy nodded at me as I got into the truck and started to head to the house.

I made sure the were following as we made our way to the house. Dan talked as he stared out the window. "I don't know if I like that Tommy fella, Frankie." He said.

"He does gonna rub me the wrong way. But oh well, he's Arthur's brother." I told him as I lit a cigarette.

"Just sayin', just keep an eye on him." He said as he sighed and took the cig from my lips.

We made it to the house that was located just outside the city. It was big to fit the big family that lived there with two smaller houses a little bit aways from the main house. The main house held me, Angel, James, and Rob. One of the smaller houses that was painted an off white to the right of the house, is Elsie and Will's house. The one of the left is Emma and Dan's house with their little ones.

Getting out of the truck, I saw the four little ones playing in the front yard. Which they stopped as they saw the truck pull up with the car behind it. They started to run towards the truck as I parked and turned it off.

I stepped out with Dan as Ben ran to his dad as the other three ran to me.

Angel jumped as she got near and my eyes widened as I caught her. Then I felt two more small bodies collide with my legs causing me to topple over. Giggles were bursting from the kids as I then heard my brothers guffaw at the sight of the kids tackling me. The kids put their whole body weight on me that made it hard for me to get up.

I laughed as I hugged Angel, James, and Maggie to my body.

"How is it my little girl loves you more than me?" Dan asked with a snicker.

I snorted as I felt Maggie hurriedly get up and run to her dad. Angel and James stood up and I stayed on the ground.

"Sissy, get up!" Angel said. I sat up and looked at her and James. They then held out their hands like they were going to help me. I raised my eyebrow as I looked over at my brothers who were grinning at our younger siblings. I glanced at the Shelby brothers and saw Arthur and John grinning at me while Tommy was watching with a raised eyebrow.

I looked back at Angel and James before grabbing their hands. They tried to lift me, but their little bodies weren't having it. I laughed then just pushed myself up. I turned to Arthur, Tommy, and John as I lifted James up and held him like a ball as he fell into hysterics. I nonchalantly said, "Come on in the house."

My family laughed at James squirming in my arms while the Shelby's chuckled.

Walking into the house, I saw Elsie and Emma doing some chores. I put James down and the kids ran into den to play. All of the men plus me followed and all found a seat somewhere in the living room on the couches. I sat down and immediately James climbed up beside me and leaned against my side, squeezing in between me and Daniel. I laughed at him, he always wanted to sit in business.

Angel then found herself a seat on Arthur's lap. Arthur didn't even object as she climbed on his lap. He leaned back against the chair he sat in and she made herself at home, playing with a toy doll. She was a good judge of character, even with a violent person like Arthur. Maggie and Ben were sitting on the floor in front of their father playing with some blocks.

I leaned back into my seat while looking at the Shelby brothers. Thomas stood at the chimney with a cigarette lit in his mouth. John was in a chair next to Arthur. Dan sat at the other end of the couch from me. My other brothers were on the other couch in the room. Thomas was looking at some of the pictures on the mantel and John was looking at the kids on the floor with a small grin.

"So, Arthur… What was it you said you needed to talk about?" You spoke up after ruffling James' hair.


End file.
